Armed Girls Madoka Magica
by Baka Ice Fairy
Summary: Set in an alternate universe. Inspired by Okuba's original Madoka Mafia. In the city of Mitakihara, an infamous group known as The Witches, has made a name for themselves through petty theft to organized heists, their main objective remains unknown. Whether or not they'll succeed will depend solely on the actions of a single organization. The Busou Girls.


Chapter One – The Accused

As the roaring thunder strikes down, the light inside the dark room illuminates for a second. But the girls don't budge an inch. Inside the dusk restaurant, Madoka slides a chair over towards a middle age man they've managed to capture. But to them, he wasn't just an ordinary man. In fact, word was that this ordinary man was the suppose 'leader' of The Witches gang.

As his hands were tied behind the very chair he's been fixated upon, Sayaka stands tall beside the man. With her arms crossed, her very presence was intimidating. Homura stands guard beside the windows for curious by standers, or reinforcements. Hopefully, she thinks. No more will appear as her breathing patterns were out of sync.

"Are you the Leader?" Madoka asks as she sits firmly on her chair.

"How many times must I say this!? I'm not the leader I tell you!" He cries out.

With the thundering roars descending from the sky, accompanied by the never ending rain. If it were just another silent night, his cry would of attracted unwanted ears.

In reaction to his scream, Kyouko who was fidgeting with a box of pocky couldn't stay silent the situation any longer. She bites down on one as she raises her voice.

"If you're not the leader, then who is it!?" She orders as her voice raises the hair of the captured man.

As she continues to storm towards the target, his eyes welled up in fear. However, Sayaka stands in her path which makes Kyouko come to a complete halt.

"Oh, are you going to stand in my way. Sayaka?" She asks as she was intrigued with her action.

"Getting impatient, and raising your voice. Really isn't the way to go, you do know that right, Kyouko?" She remarks.

As Kyouko was eager to retort, a grin tugs on Sayaka's lips.

"But of course we're all getting tired. So why don't you just give us the leaders' name?" Sayaka smirks as she looks over her shoulder towards him.

"I-I can't, he'll kill me if I give out any information." He replies as he was desperate to keep his mouth sealed.

Though his answer, only proceeded to strike curiosity in Sayaka.

"Hmm... Is that so..?" She says.

Her hand slowly reaches for her sheathed blade as she swiftly yanks it out. She slices through the air with a spin of her body and cleanly points it in front of the man. In reaction to wind that was forced onto him, he falls silent as his eyes focuses on the blades' tip.

"Are you willing to tell now?" Sayaka grimaces.

"That's enough Sayaka-san." A voice calls out from the darkness.

Mami who was standing silently by the door emerges from the darkness as her eyes glimmer with intent.

Sayaka who was keen on making the man submit to her. The man was eager to turn his head to the side to see who it was that ordered her to stop. Sayaka stands down from her growing presence as she returns her blade to it's sheathe and steps back with Kyouko.

Madoka nods at Mami as she takes her spot on the chair as they leave the questioning to her.

"Hello." She casually greets him.

Though he doesn't respond, as he only stays silent and glances back and forth.

"I'm Tomoe Mami, and you?" She asks as she was keen to get into friendly terms with the man.

At least enough to make him calm down and think clearly.

"Akazaki... Teiichii.." He mutters.

"Okay.. Akazaki-san. Do you have anywhere to be tonight?" She asks.

As time passes by as the two casually talk to each other, Mami stands up from her chair as she thanks the man for his co-operation. By the end of it, he was in tears and apologizing as Mami cuts him loose and sets him free.

"Are you sure it's wise to let him go?" Homura asks as she joins the others.

"Yes. After all, that man didn't know anything." She answers as all of their eyes fell fell onto the exit door.

Sayaka sighs as she places her hands at the back of her hand.

"Ahh then that means all that work was for nothing."

"Ah don't be like that Sayaka-chan, we couldn't help it. After all we had no other leads." Madoka mentions as she tries to look on the positive sides of things.

"Madoka's right. He was just an accused man." Homura follows along with Madoka's remark.

"That's just like you Homura, always agreeing with what Madoka has to say."

The girls exit the restaurant as they pay no heed to the rain from above, they simply full down the front rims of their hats and press onwards into the streets.


End file.
